whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Riel
Riel is an Unseelie Sluagh Wilder in the Kingdom of Willows. Overview Riel was born in a small village in Colombia. Even as a child, he could barely tolerate loud noises and bright lights. Though he seemed to comprehend what people said, he never spoke. His parents wondered if he lacked vocal chords but had no money for tests or doctors. But the boy seemed strong enough and worked alongside his parents in the fields, growing the plants that the "big bosses" required. His nimble fingers and the ease with which he wiggled into the smallest niches made him very valuable for getting plants into hidden places. One day the boss sent some men to oversea the harvesting. The noticed the silent youngster and "purchased" him from his parents. They took him to a special teacher who taught him to utilize his silence and agility to pick pockets, scale buildings, and use knives and silenced guns. Over the next three years the boy learned photography, code-breaking, and law as he became a journeyman spy-assassin. He also learned that people expected him to talk back when they spoke to him. They would often become annoyed, though, when he couldn't speak above a whisper. Sent on his first solo 'job', Riel was instructed to eliminate a nosy actress whose film on the drug lords would hit too close to home. Getting onto the set was no problem, nor was spotting the target. Killing her became a problem, though, when her impassioned performance triggered his Chrysalis. Overwhelmed and alone, he staggered away and lost his sanity. Some time later, he pulled himself together and crept back to a hideaway he'd fixed up in case he someday needed a bolt-hole. Knowing the boss would never forgive him for failing to take out his target, Riel decided Colombia was was too hot for him. Plus, he wanted to find others like himself, for he now knew he was some sort of alien masquerading as a human. His skills allowed him to steal aboard a plane bound for the USA inside a box that no one would believe a child could fit inside. A few hours later, the plane landed in Atlanta, he got off with the luggage, and slipped away before anyone discovered him. It didn't take long for the local changelings to locate him. Discovered by Sabrina Lennin-Corvald, an Unseelie sidhe socialite, Riel wound up introduced to the Shadow Court. Through interpreters, he learned what they had to teach about changelings (the first time he realized he wasn't an alien) and confessed his past in turn. Seeing his potential, the Shadow Court arranged English lessons for him and instructed him in various Arts. Then Sabrina took him to King Meilge's court and introduced him. The young sluagh offered Meilge his services as spymaster-assassin. Several tests of loyalty followed but once the king was convinced the crawler could be trusted, he hired him. Riel now has his own quarters in a soundproofed area of Willow's Heart and works as the king's eyes and ears wherever Meilge can't go. He reports to the king on the people of the court, oversees the majority of his liege's less-than-legal dealings, and handles anyone who becomes a problem for the monarch. Unknown to Meilge, Riel also reports on the King's activities to the Shadow Court. Image Riel is a small, young man with dark olive skin, curly black hair, and large brown eyes. He prefers soft, loose-fitting, dark clothes. In fae mien, he appears much taller and emaciated and his skin is bleached-bone white. His court attire is many layered, elaborate, and all black. More so than most sluagh, his penchant for sitting with his arms wrapped around his bony knees gives him an insect-like appearance. Personal Riel has always known that his existence depends on pleasing those more powerful than himself. Because of his kith advantages, he's found the perfect career. It makes him very valuable. In fact, he is probably the most highly paid of Meilge's "guard." He isn't interested in bullying others; those who come in contact with him find him creepy enough. He has no need to be threatening; they're already scared. He has no illusions concerning such foolish concepts as honor. Wealth and superior skills determine who's on top. It's nice to live in a palace but he has come to realize (due to his Shadow Court contact) that he'd rather own the palace than work in it. He'll have to do something about that soon. After all, grumpdom is just around the corner and he wouldn't want to waste any time on, or shed tears for, Meilge. War in Concordia Riel is the one who acquired the Glamour-rich drug Dreambane that Meilge used to poison High King David. While he doesn't know what Meilge did with David once he was helpless, he does know that Meilge used the drug on the High King. He could (either on his own or activated by the Shadow Court) try to use that knowledge to blackmail his liege. Of course, Meilge is no fool and is all too aware that his spymaster has the upper hand. Things could get very interesting at court. Treasures Though Meilge doesn't know it, Riel kept one dose of Dreambane and one of Dreamshield (the antidote). He has also acquired a slim stiletto that can create Phantom Shadows (with Legerdemain 5) after being bathed in changeling blood (5 health levels worth). The blood may come from changelings, Gallain, Nunnehi, or even Dauntain. Once the power is used, the weapon becomes inert again (until bathed in more blood). The blood need not be gathered all at once but can be drawn a little at a time (so Riel can use his own blood to keep the stiletto primed or gather one or two blood levels in a fight and save them until he has the required amount). References # CTD. Kingdom of Willows, pp. 99-100. # CTD. The Fool's Luck: The Way of the Commoner, p. 102. Category:Unseelie (CTD) Category:Sluagh (CTD) Category:Wilders (CTD) Category:Shadow Court (CTD)